Lighted artificial trees often are manufactured to include several tree portions that fit together by joining hollow, metal trunk sections. Some such multi-sectional, lighted artificial trees may include electrical power systems located within the interior portions of the trunk of the tree. These electrical power systems may include one or more electrical connectors at the ends of the trunk sections. Joining the trunk sections together causes an electrical connector at the end of one trunk section to connect to another electrical connector at the end of another trunk section. This causes an electrical connection to be made between the two trunk sections, and two tree sections, for providing power from one tree section to another tree section.
For these types of trunk-powered, lighted artificial trees, challenges remain with respect to securing electrical connectors within their respective trunk sections as connectors can move with repeated or forceful use. Making secure and safe mechanical and electrical connections between tree and trunk sections remains a challenge within the field of known artificial trees.